What If?
by JustAnotherGirlWithWings
Summary: What if the end of the world didn't happen? What if scientists developed a cure for the disease? What if the flock left their island home to go to New York? What if there was more than one School? What if there is a girl named Thorn looking for the flock? i suck a summaries. Fax included. Oc x Oc


**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so no haters please! **

**Disclaimer:I know, I know, James Patterson is never going to give** _**me**_ **ownership to Maximum Ride. Maybe... *runs over and begins typing out a pleading email to the Author we know and love* :)**

* * *

><p>Thorn really wasn't having a good day. After I had escaped the School 2 years ago, I had been constantly on the run, trying not to get killed by mobs of bloodthirsty erasers. Yes, the world survived. Not all of the scientists at the school were suicidal, (sadly) and since they had created the disease they knew only the mutants would survive. So, they just injected themselves with needles full of animal genes that had been left around after all the other scientists died. The world found out about it, and started doing it too. It didn't mutate them; it just put enough animal DNA in their system for them not to die.<p>

Anyways, back to me running through a forest, trying not to get eaten by erasers. I kept on crashing into trees, hearing the erasers following behind me. Dang, they were fast. A clawed hand grabbed at my shirt, which was dirty and bloodstained, and dragged me backward. I screamed, whipped around and judo-kicked my assailant. He stumbled backward and crashed into another wolf-freak, and I sprinted away. I could hear them fighting behind me, too occupied with one another to realize that their prey was slipping away. I ran like that for an hour and a half, until I could hear their howls and snarls die away, and the sound of tree branches snapping behind me faded. I looked behind me one last time, still running, when I crashed into a boy. I guessed it was a boy, by the fact that when we were tumbling into the bushes, punching and fighting each other, I kept seeing glimpses of short brown hair.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. He instantly let go of me and did a once over, noting my bloodied and stained tank top quickly, and not staring at my cleavage, like some of the guys I had met on my two years on the run.

"You're a _girl!"_ The boy said, his blue eyes confused. I clenched my fists. This was probably some sexist boy, who thinks girls are just toys.

"_Yes_, I'm a_ girl_." I said, my voice laced with sarcasm. "Any more obvious questions to ask me?" He shook his head. He had shaggy brown hair and muddyish blue eyes. He was tan, like me, but he hadn't spent his whole life running from wolf-freaks. I noted that his jeans were torn and ripped, and had little spiny things attached all over them. "Why are you running in the forest anyway?" His eyes instantly became guarded, a look I knew my eyes took often.

"Reasons….. Why... are you…. running in…. the forest?"His voice came out in short breaths, and I smiled, and replied,

"Reasons."We ran together from there, and I hoped the erasers weren't catching up to us. The boy could run fast, but I weaved in and out of the trees, completely at home in the forest, while the boy ran like a deranged bear. He kept on crashing into trees and diving into bushes. Just to keep up with me he had scratches and bruises all over his arms. Soon, it was dark, and I instantly started scouting trees to camp out in. The boy was doing the same thing. After about 30 minutes of this, the boy pointed out a tall tree with plenty of leaves to hide us. Miffed, because I hadn't found it first, I pointed to a random tree behind me.

"How about that one?" Fate was against me that day. The tree I had picked was short and dead, and had no leaves. The boy smirked at me cockily. Then I remembered something that I had forgotten to ask the boy.

"What's your name anyway, I never got to ask you that." He smiled, and pointed at himself.

"My name is Tidal." I raised my eyebrows.

"Wow, pick a weirder name could you?" I remarked. He flushed and was silent for a moment, probably looking for a comeback. Not finding one, he just said,

"Then what's your name?" I took a moment to reply, grabbing a branch of the tree he had chosen and flipping myself up into the sheltered canopy.

"My name is Thorn." I said, and I heard him mutter under his breath,

"Show off." He climbed into the tree.(not as graceful as moi, of course, but fairly decently.)

"I'll keep watch." I whispered to him as he passed me. He opened his mouth, probably to make a sexist remark, but I shot him a look and it closed quickly. He nodded and went to sleep. I kept watch until midnight, wondering what I had gotten myself into by meeting this human.

* * *

><p><strong>So... How did you like it?<strong>

**ITS MY FIRST FANFIC! PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DO YOU GET COOKIES! (::) (::) (::)**

**Fly on,**

**JustAnotherGirlWithWings**


End file.
